


girls, girls, girls

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jungda is pining after bora, chanyeon is definitely into soyou, and baekhee is making subtle hints to hyorin. and then the appearance of the underboob.</p><p>+ baekhyun = baekhee, jondgae = jungda, chanyeol = chanyeon</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls, girls, girls

**Author's Note:**

> written for [beaubu](http://beaubu.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **warnings:** everyone is a girl, underboob, implied sex, lots of girls/girls

Jungda has to have Chanyeon punch her arm to make her realize that she isn’t dreaming and indeed she is standing in the front entrance of Yoon Bora’s apartment. Never had she thought that Yoon Bora would even know her name, let alone invite her to her sacred, humble home. She’s trying hard not to hyperventilate because she does not look appealing drenched in sweat. ****

Of course, it’s Baekhee who breaks her reverie with a swift kick to the back of her knee. “You’re blocking the way.”

Chanyeon snickers as she slings her bag over her shoulder and heads forward with confidence. Jungda doesn’t know how she does it, not when four goddesses are sitting only a few rooms over, waiting for them. For her.

She squeaks.

“Hey.” Jungda glances at Baekhee, whose hand snakes its way around her waist in a comforting way. Or as comforting as Byun Baekhee can be. “Calm your tits and relax. We’re just here for a sleepover, okay?” Jungda takes a deep breath, and Baekhee gives the flash of skin that Jungda is showing a quick pat. “And if you happened to get laid, kudos to you.” Baekhee leaves behind Jungda with her mouth hanging open as she tries not to faint.

Jungda finally gathers the courage to enter when Baekhee oh-so-helpfully yells out for her to join them before she can bolt. With as much determination she can muster up, gathering her Chanhee-like confidence, Jungda heads into the living room with her belongings, trying not to choke as the gorgeous sight before her.

Yoon Bora, Kim Hyorin, Kang Soyou, and Kim Dasom (and also Chanyeon and Baekhee, but they’re not important in Jungda’s quest) sitting around in tight shirts and short shorts.

She’s so fucking screwed.

“Jungda!” Bora says with the biggest smile she’s ever seen, and Jungda’s heart nearly leaps out her chest and melts. She looks gorgeous, sitting there with her part of her hair draped on her shoulder, legs crossed and just the tiniest hint of cleavage that makes Jungda gulp. It’s certainly not a sight she comes across often, but it’s one she could definitely get used to.

Bora pats the spot next to her with a throw pillow and Jungda tentatively takes over the spot, smiling nervously. She’s practically glowing and Jungda’s just slightly worried she’s going to go blind. But at least her lost of eyesight will be well worth it.

Jungda pretends not to notice the sly grin that Baekhee shoots her.

“What are we going to do?” Soyou asks as she inspects the bag of chips in her hand, frowning as she pulls out the last few. To Jungda, it’s strange because Kang Soyou is the icon of fitness. In her mind, Soyou and chips would never be paired together. But that was the wonder of this whole thing, Jungda thinks.

She loves girls.

“What do you usually do?” Chanyeon tilts her head as she faces Soyou. It may appear innocent to anyone who doesn’t know her, but Jungda has known her way too long and she knows that look says anything but innocent. She gets it though; Soyou is very, very hot and she can definitely see why Chanyeon easily agreed on coming when she heard Soyou’s name come up in conversation.

Hyorin stretches her arms over her head, sweatshirt riding up as she yawns. “Stupid shit.” Baekhee hums in understanding. Her tongue swipes over her lower lip as she appreciates the glance of skin she gets before it disappears again.

“Us too.” Baekhee smiles, and Hyorin grins at her as she brushes back her hair. Jungda rolls her eyes. Baekhee is the one who usually instigates the stupid shit.

“We might as well start then,” Soyou says, wadding up the bag and tossing it on the ground by Dasom, who frowns in annoyance. “We’ll end up playing truth or dare at one point anyway.” She shoots Dasom an apologetic smile as Dasom picks up the trash by the tips of her fingers and discards of it.

Hyorin has a thoughtful expression on her face. “We do, don’t we?”

“More often than we should,” Dasom giggles as she returns, plopping herself on the floor in front of the television, and Jungda smiles. Being surrounded by so many girls that aren’t Baekhee and Chanyeon are like a breath of fresh air. Not that Baekhee and Chanyeon aren’t great but – Jungda glances over at Bora longingly – they aren’t exactly Jungda’s type.

“Who’s going first?” Soyou asks, her gaze falling onto Chanyeon.

Chanyeon shrugs. “I guess I will.” The smirk that Soyou sends Chanyeon is subtle, but it’s there and only directed towards Chanyeon.

“Truth or dare?”

Chanyeon taps her chin, making these strange humming noises that causes Baekhee to roll her eyes. “Truth,” she finally decides, looking expectantly around the room for someone to throw her a question.

“Boring,” Baekhee chides, clucking her tongue. She feigns pain when Chanyeon kicks her in the shoulder and Baekhee ends up in Hyorin’s lap. Baekhee’s face is slightly flushed as she lifts her face from Hyorin’s lap, but Hyorin is smiling at her, plucking a strand of hair out of her face.

Jungda huffs. Lucky Byun Baekhee.

Soyou sits up, facing Chanyeon completely. “Have you and Baekhee ever fucked?”

The face that Baekhee makes is comical and full of pure disgust. “Ew, no. Not with her gangly limbs and her huge ears.” She shivers as she rubs her arms.

“Excuse you,” Chanyeon frowns. “You at least made out with the girl with gangly limbs and huge ears at least three times. You like them.” She flails her arms around for emphasis, causing Soyou to laugh.

“Your limbs have nothing to do with your mouth,” Baekhee retorts, sitting back onto her palms next to Hyorin. No one says anything about how close they are or how Hyorin’s hand begins to stroke Baekhee’s legs and plays with the hem of the thigh highs. “Your mouth is probably the only decent thing about you.” Baekhee flips her hair for extra emphasis.

“Fine then. Baekhee, truth or dare?” Chanyeon narrows her eyes at the other girl, and Jungda watches the whole ordeal with much amusement.

Bora leans in, whispering in Jungda’s ear, “Are they always like this?” She too seems to find this entertaining.

“Too often,” Jungda replies with a small smile. Bora’s eyes twinkle a little as she pulls back from Jungda.

Jungda manages to catch a glimpse of cleavage. Good Lord.

“Dare,” Baekhee challenges, eyebrows raised. Baekhee looks like she’s ready to take on anything that gets thrown her way. Chanyeon and Baekhee always have this dumb rivalry that Jungda doesn’t quite understands, but she doesn’t question their antics, just lets them do as they please. It doesn’t end up affecting her that much.

“I dare you to…” Baekhee smirks, like she knows no matter what Chanyeon suggests, Baekhee will be the one who ends up victorious. She underestimates Chanyeon and her ability to get Baekhee where it hurts the most. The consequence of the two of them being best friends for years. “…sit around in only your underwear for the rest of the night.”

While the other girls look disappointed at the mild dare, Baekhee freezes up. Jungda knows Baekhee is confident in her face and her body, but she has always been shy about showing her skin to others if she isn’t mentally prepared.

“What are you waiting for?” Soyou wonders. Baekhee blushes before she stands up and hesitantly tugs her shirt over her head before setting it in the pile of clothes on the ground. Chanyeon wolf whistles and Baekhee chucks her shorts at her once she has them off. The other girls cheer as soon as Baekhee left in her lacy navy bra and her mismatched grey cotton panties.

Baekhee crosses her arms over her chest, attempting to cover herself and also trying to make it appear as if she has more boob than she actually does. To her side, Hyorin rakes her eyes over Baekhee’s body, smiling before she mumbles, “Cute.”

Jungda wishes she had a video camera to record how red Baekhee is. It’s classic and truly a sight to behold.

“Truth or dare?” Baekhee directs to Hyorin. She bends forward, putting herself on display slightly. She bites on her lower lip, tugging at the skin there. Hyorin’s breath hitches.

“Truth.” Hyorin’s eyes crinkle as she fixes her bangs.

“Straight, bi…” Baekhee’s eyes drop down to Hyorin’s breasts before moving back up to her eyes. “…or lesbian?”

Jungda cocks an eyebrow. Leave it to Baekhee to ask in the most blunt manner.

Hyorin grins, leaning forward to get closer to Baekhee until she’s nearly speaking directly into her ear. Her hand works its way around Baekhee’s waist. Baekhee shivers while Jungda raises an eyebrow. “Bi. But my preference is towards girls.” When Baekhee holds back a grin, Hyorin tilts Baekhee’s chin up so they can look each other in the eye. The gaze they share is intimate and both of their eyes flash. “Is that good?” Her voice is practically a purr.

Smirking, Baekhee takes Hyorin’s hand and places it just under the curve of her breasts. Just a slight touch, but it’s the hint that Hyorin, or anyone, needs. “Perfect.”

Jungda nearly vomits.

“Bora,” Hyorin grins. Her hand is still on Baekhee’s boob, slowly rubbing her thumbs over where Baekhee’s nipple lies beneath. Sighing, Baekhee arches her chest into the movement, and they rest of them look away and cough. “Truth or dare?”

Bora ponders, her lower lip jutting out as she contemplates her choice. Jungda thinks she looks adorable, almost like a puppy with her facial expression. She really needs someone to bring her back to reality because she is almost bursting out with rainbows, kittens, and butterflies. “Truth!”

Dasom, Hyorin, and Soyou sigh simultaneously. “You always do truth,” Hyorin complains. She lets her hand fall from Baekhee’s breast. The disappointment crosses Baekhee’s face, but Hyorin’s hand works its way onto her thigh, rubbing small circles on the inside of it.

“Not always!” Bora retorts, wagging her finger towards Hyorin.

Dasom turns her head. “You do, unnie.” Bora shuts up after that, knowing that if Dasom is accusing her then it’s most likely true.

“Fine!” Bora sits up straight, flipping her hair over shoulder. Jungda tries not to drool. “Give me a dare then!”

Hyorin absolutely _beams_ and Soyou gets up from her spot, shuffling out the room excitedly. It’s only a few moments before Soyou reappears with some thing in her hand. It’s made of fabric, and Jungda squints her eyes to figure out what it is. Soyou fills in the blanks for her though. “Two words. Crop top.”

She tosses it at Bora, who catches it with much hesitation. “Rule number one: no bra with that thing.”

Bora’s mouth drops open as she plays with the material of the ‘shirt.’ “There’s nothing to cover my boobs!” Jungda silently thanks the Lord.

Hyorin snorts. “There’s something.” Then, under her breath, she mumbles, “Just not a lot of it.” Baekhee smirks.

With some grumbling and heated cheeks, Bora stands up and makes her way towards the bathroom. She’s already peeling off her shirt before she’s even there and Baekhee has to wipe away the smudge of drool that escapes from the corner of Jungda’s mouth.

As Bora changes, all five other girls stare at Jungda with light smirks and grins. She knows what they’re implying, and Jungda ducks her head and uses her hair to cover her face. “Good luck,” Soyou chirps at her, grinning hard. Dasom laughs as well, giving her a thumbs up in encouragement.

Moments later, Bora reappears with the shirt that is claiming to be a crop top. To be frank, it’s not really a crop top because crop tops cover the chest in their entirety. But this, this does absolutely nothing. Except supply an underboob.

Jungda has the clear sight of the swell of Bora’s breasts as well as her nipples peaking through the neon pink top. It’s essentially nothing but also something and Jungda can’t stop staring even as Bora sits down next to her again. She has to shift in her spot to peel her eyes away from Bora. Also to conceal how wet Jungda is starting to become.

The game progresses, Jungda ends up calling their professor Kim Hyungsoo nearly dies of embarrassment as she tells him how sexy he is. Dasom’s bra and panties end up in the freezer, but the effort is wasted as Dasom brings out her extra pair with a satisfied grin. Eventually, they become bored of the game and Jungda watches as Hyorin, Baekhee, Dasom and Chanyeon play some intense Mario Kart, with Soyou watching anxiously from the side. She yells and hugs Chanyeon tightly when she passes the finish line in first, and Baekhee falls backwards as she crosses the line next in a millisecond difference.

Jungda giggles before she feels a tap on her shoulder. Bora is standing over her shoulder, still wearing that blessed thing and Jungda can see _everything_.

She motions for Jungda to follow her, pointing down the hallway of her apartment. The other five are so focused and fixated on their game that they don’t notice how Bora tugs Jungda along, leading her into the bathroom.

Bora shuts the door behind them, and Jungda shivers as she clicks the door locked, turning around to face Jungda. “So,” Bora says, stepping forward and tracing the line of Jungda’s cheek.

“So…” Jungda keeps her voice even, although it is a struggle. She wants to whimper so badly because Bora is basically pressing up against her with how close they are, and if she only slotted her thigh in between Jungda’s legs…

“I’ve seen the looks you’ve been giving me.” Her voice is husky, so sexy it makes Jungda’s core ache even more, and she can’t help the little moan she lets out. Bora tugs her hips, pulling her to her, breasts on breasts and Jungda’s face falls into the crook of Bora’s neck. “You’ve been very obvious about it.”

“I know,” Jungda says, shifting around uncomfortably until Bora keeps her hips still and preventing her from moving any further. “I’m bad at that.”

“It’s okay,” Bora reassures. She tilts Jungda’s chin up, forcing Jungda to meet her gaze. “I like you too.”

Jungda chokes, nearly having a coughing fit. Bora squeezes her hips, and Jungda rasps out, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bora smiles, and Jungda’s heart almost skips a beat.

In the heat of the moment, Bora grabs Jungda’s clumsy hands, bringing them towards her chest. “You can touch you know.” She places them on top of her tits, and Jungda stares, transfixed by Bora’s full chest. “I’m not opposed to that.”

“Okay.” Jungda gulps, testing the waters by giving a soft squeeze to her bosom. The little whine that Bora produces leads Jungda to moan. Her hand slips underneath the fabric, kneading and groping Bora’s ample breasts.

Bora surges forward, capturing Jungda’s mouth in an open kiss, sloppy and heated and everything that Jungda never imagined her first kiss with a goddess would be like.

Somehow, Jungda finds herself backed into the sink, with Bora working off her shirt and shorts with the slyest look that she’s ever seen and Jungda knows she’s in one hell of a ride.

Two orgasms later, Jungda stumbles out of the bathroom with shaky legs as Bora beams at her accomplishment, her normal tank tugged on. The others give her weird looks from Jungda’s ruffled appearance, but they haven’t even seen the worst of it.

The hickeys on her breasts and the red handprint on her ass are for only her and Bora to know about. And strangely enough, besides the fact that she is most definitely okay with that, she finds herself only wanting more secret marks. For next time, she supposes.

She meets Bora’s lustful gaze.

Next time for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
